1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, for example.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer, which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink from a liquid ejecting head onto a recording medium such as paper, is known as a type of recording apparatus. In a printer of this type, in order to supply ink continually and stably to the liquid ejecting head when performing comparatively large volume printing, a configuration in which the ink is supplied to the liquid ejecting head from an ink tank (a liquid storage portion) with a comparatively large ink storage capacity, through an ink supply tube (a liquid supply tube) is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-121659).
In a printer of this configuration, the liquid ejecting head is mounted on a carriage, which is provided to be capable of moving reciprocally in a main scanning direction in relation to the paper within the housing. The ink supply tube, which extends from the ink tank that is disposed beside the housing, passes through an opening portion in the front surface of the housing, or a through hole in the side of the housing, enters a movement region of the carriage, and is connected to the liquid ejecting head that is mounted on the carriage.
However, in the printer described above, since it is necessary to route the ink supply tube inside the housing depending on the disposition of the ink tank, there is a problem in that, when the liquid ejecting head moves reciprocally, there is a concern that a portion of the ink supply tube which deforms to track the reciprocal movement of the liquid ejecting head will interfere with the internal components of the housing, and the ink supply tube will sustain wear. Since one end of the portion which is subjected to tracking deformation is fixed to the carriage, there is a problem in that, when the portion which is subjected to tracking deformation interferes with the internal components in the housing, the movement speed of the carriage is influenced and the quality of an image, which is formed on the recording medium by ejecting the ink from the liquid ejecting head, is reduced.
This problem is not limited to an ink jet printer, and is generally common to recording apparatuses which perform recording by ejecting a liquid, which is supplied to the liquid ejecting head in the housing from a liquid storage portion that is disposed on the outside of the housing via a liquid supply tube, from the liquid ejecting head.